Weekend With Black Veil Brides
by JINX1824
Summary: Requested by Dixiewinxwrites12. Dixie, Kate, Evie, Scarlett and Kimmi get a chance of a lifetime, to spend the weekend with a member of Black Veil Brides. Find out what they get up with their Bridies, and what Black Veil Brides have in store for the girls at the end of the weekend.


**As requested by Dixiewinxwrites12. Here you Dixie for you. Thanks for the request. I do not own any member of BVB, all rights got to the band. Dixie is owned by Dixiewinxwrites12. Happy reading**

* * *

Dixie was backstage with her two best friend Kate and Evie, waiting for Black Veil Brides to come out of their dressing room. Dixie had long dirty blond hair in loose curls, dressed in light blue jeans and the latest Black Veil Brides t-shirt with a pair of black pumps on. Kate had long cosmic blue hair, with black skinny jeans on and a Black Veil Brides, she was wearing a pair of knee high Chuck Taylor's on. Evie was wearing a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, a black mini skirt with a pair of combat boots. All three of them were getting excited with meeting and spending the weekend with their favourite rock-stars.

Suddenly, appeared Black Veil Brides, Andy was the first one out, shortly followed by Jinxx, CC, Jake and Ashley. The band members got to decide which fan they were spending the weekend with. Their were five fans that won the competition, the other two girls were named Scarlett and Kimmi, Scarlett was dressed in all black with a Black Veil Brides t-shirt one, and the other Kimmi had black hair, dressed in black and red with a limited edition Black Veil Brides t-shirt on.

"Okay, bridies, lets see who we are going with for the week end, starting with Ashley" said Andy, with his cheeky smile, as everyone looked to Ashley. Ashley looked at the five bridies in front of him and looked at the list, explain what their names and likes were, and then chose which one he was going to be spending the weekend with.

"Err Dixie" said Ashley, surprise Dixie, she jumped up and down and let out a fan girl scream, and then jumped and hugged Ashley, she gave her a happy look, as he wiggled his left ear with his hand, to try and hear things again, as Dixie did scream rather loudly. Next to choose was Jake, he like Ashley looked at the sheet of paper with their names and likes on, studding it for a few minutes, before looking at the four remaining girls in front of him.

"I choose Kimmi" said Jinx, she smiled at him brightly, before walking over and saying thank you and giving him a general hug, and kissing him sweetly on the cheek, Jake blushed a little, but walk over and stood behind her, as Ashley had done with Dixie, Dixie looked at Evie and Kate, smiling widely and excitably at them, before turning to see who Jinxx had chosen. Unlike Jake and Ashley, Jinxx didn't look at the paper he already had the name of the one he wanted to spend the weekend with in his head.

"I have chosen Kate" said Jinxx, trying hard not to laugh at her facial expression, as she looked incredibly shocked, that he said almost instantly, she jumped up and down, and hugged him tightly as to say thank you, when she went back to her place with her friends, she followed her and stood behind her. CC was the next one to pick, he looked between the two remaining girls, and smiled at each one, before looking at the piece of paper, with their details on, he studied it for a few minutes, before finally looking up. Both of the girls looked like they had been waiting forever for him to decide.

"Well since these two girls, have been waiting for me to decide, I choose Evie" said CC, looking surprise, when she ran, and jumped at him, hugging him tightly, he smiled a large playful smile at her, before following her back to her place with the four other fans. Andy smiled at Scarlett, she smiled back and hugged him softly. All five of the bridies and the band members were looking forward to spending a weekend with each other.

**The Next Day **

The next day, when everyone was awake, they all did their separate activities, Scarlett and Andy, went to the local Ice Skating rink, and did some Ice Skating, as well as talking about other things, and going around the town shopping, and going to IKEA, to bounce on the beds and test the furniture for the hell of it.

Kimmi and Jake, talked a lot, watched different movies, listened to music, played with Kimmi's dog, Persia. They even had a contest on Black Veil Brides songs, seeing who could name the most, without listening to the chorus, they also went to the local park to hang out and do what normal people do.

Kate and Jinxx, they talked about all different things, like music, films, TV, talking about things where people would get to know each other, Jinxx met Kate's dog Timber, after they talked they went to a amusement park, where they went on all high rides, from Air, Ripsaw, Oblivion, Apocalypse, and even the Devil's Flight, they had fun with all the high rides and both got pictures from every ride they went on, as a memory of their weekend together.

Dixie and Ashley, went horse riding together, Dixie was riding Lightening, and Ashley was riding Shadow. Lighting was a brown horse with a mark on her front right leg, in the shape of a lighting strike. Shadow was a black horse, she was content around most of her riders but she could get a little frisky. Dixie got up on her horse and started to rider her with no problem, Ashley got up on his, but she nayed and threw him of, before doing a sort of laugh at him. Dixie witnessed the whole thing and was quietly giggling at him. The second time he was allowed on with no problems, while they were riding the talked, about all sorts of things.

Evie and CC, talked about everything that come to mind, they played video games together with Evie kicking CC butt, they had singing contest, and quires on Black Veil Brides and Evie's favourite sports, Wrestling. CC beat her on the music one, where as she beat him on the wrestling one, they took pictures of each other and together, to remember their time together.

**Last Day Together**

It was the last day of the weekend, and the whole of the band had decided to take their bridies out for a meal, to end the weekend on a high note. They all decided to go to the same restaurant and do it as a band, while discussing what they had done. They went to the Seven Gorge in the centre of town, before the girls got their, they all signed their merchandise so the girls had something else to remember them by, other than the memories, but there was also another surprise.

The girls walked in laughing and smiling at what they had been doing, and enjoying each other company, they were lead to a table at the back of the restaurant, a table for ten, the girls were in the best outdoor clothes as were the band, they all smiled at greeted each other, the band sat next to the bridies they spent the weekend with, Dinner was full of laughter, smiles and talking, as well as enjoying the meal and dessert, and of course each other company.

Soon it was time to say goodbye, each member gave the bridie they spent the weekend with the merchandise they had signed earlier, it was the whole lot, t-shirts, bands, badges, bags, belts, even posters. Each band member had written a letter to the girls, and the girls return the favour, and for the special surprise, the band gave the girls, V.I.P backstage tickets for their next tour of america, where they get to travel with the band, in private planes, limousines and have a top hotel room, as well as getting to know the band better.

When the band left the girls, for the time being, they left with happy memories that they shared, Andy told everyone what himself and Scarlett got up to, as did Ashley and Jake, where as CC explained and showed them the pictures, Jinxx explained to, even showing the pictures from the amusement park, a picture of Timber and showed everyone the teddy bear Kate had won for him. All agreed the five girls were the coolest, and were looking forward to seeing them again.


End file.
